Les Miserables: The Original Disney Cast
by Casa Circe
Summary: A crackpot theatrical director decides to put together a production of Les Miserables starring Disney characters. But the cast are in for a journey that will turn them into the real miserables of this story. Please read and review! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Les Miserables: the Original Disney Cast

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Inspired by my own strange fantasies and infatuation with Les Miz.

Chapter 1: Casting Valjean

A renowned but secretive theatrical director had decided to put together a production of one of the world's best loved musicals, Les Miserables, to be performed by Disney characters. Whatever her motives for doing so are unknown but she seemed to possess a power to brook no refusal from any of the characters involved and to be able to torture them without being retaliated at. However mysterious the mastermind of this scheme might be, this is not her story.

A narration of the whole production proceedings from rehearsals to performances is much more interesting.

There was a great conflict in the director's mind as to who would portray Jean Valjean in the musical. These were her reflections on the matter:

"From a psychological standpoint, Aladdin seems the perfect choice. Of all the other male protagonists, it is his story which corresponds most to Valjean's. Therefore, he possesses the emotional depth and understands the inner struggles of this character who transforms from petty thief to hero. He understands the dynamics. He even possesses the same traits of kindness and compassion even in the midst of poverty. He also stole a loaf of bread. Taking all these into consideration, Aladdin was perfect for the role.

But there was just one tiny little problem. Muscle.

Jean Valjean had to be played by a heavily built man who possessed superior physical strength. After all, in the play, he would have to carry whoever would play Marius on his back around the stage. He also had to "look" big and tall to be convincing as a prisoner with considerable strength even in his old age. Then, there was that. Aladdin doesn't look paternal enough. Even if a wig and a beard were plastered on his face, he wouldn't look like the goodly old man Valjean grows to be.

The person with the perfect physical appearance for the role was clearly Hercules. But there was the bigger problem again of his lacking the emotional experience that Aladdin had. He was too young and naïve to understand the heavy dramatic burden borne by Valjean. True, he was an outcast in his youth, but he was never as belittled, humiliated or chastised by his society as Aladdin. Hercules had Olympian blood and demi-god strength, much to his credit, so he gets better treatment after his proving himself as a hero. Aladdin, on the other hand, was born a thief, and had to struggle in his life, even after he had won the woman of his dreams, to prove that even a "riffraff" or "street rat" was worth something. Hercules, though raised in a humble farm, had never experienced real poverty and destitution." Besides, Aladdin spent some time in a jail. Granted, it wasn't for 19 years but it was still an edge over Hercules.

This casting conflict gave the director many a sleepless night until she discovered a resolution.

Eureka!, she cried, running into the empty theatre in her night clothes (she was not as crazy as Archimedes), she used her great powers to summon both Hercules and Aladdin. She stood before them and announced their fates.

"Ahem," she said, "for the sake of this noble performance, I shall be casting Aladdin as Valjean, but in Hercules' body. And vice versa. Hercules (in Aladdin's body) will be playing the role of Marius Pontmercy. Hercules, fortunately, possesses just the right amount of innocence and love sick naivete that will make a perfect Marius. Now that's done, and I can get some sleep."

Herc and Al merely shared a puzzled glance then found themselves whisked back to their homes. They would not realize the consequences of this event until later, during rehearsals, but that's getting ahead of our story.

The next part was a lot easier to cast. Javert, the policeman who relentlessly pursues Valjean, who never falters in his authority and his belief in the justice system. Javert, he never bends the rules. Undoubtedly, this role had to go to Li Shang. And fortunately, he also had the physical appearance for it. Add a couple of side burns and that was done.

Next, the director decided to cast Mulan as the tragic character Fantine. But that's another story.

_Note: Well? Comments? Suggestions? Criticisms? All welcome. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

Les Miserables: The Original Disney Cast

_Disclaimer: The director, and only her, is mine._

_Note: A big thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. I never expected this whimsical work to elicit such support. Thanks to bwaygal, aimeram, Elera and FloatingBubbles._

Chapter Two: Casting the Female Leads

Now that the huge conflict of casting Valjean had been resolved, the director turned her attention to casting the female leads of the musical except for Madame Thenardier. The Thenardiers belong to a class of their own and the casting of characters to play them will be a rigorous process. And the director didn't intend to go through _that _just yet.

First among the female leads, of course, was Fantine, the tragic factory-worker-turned-prostitute who would do anything to support her daughter Cosette. Among the contenders for the role were, of course, all the Disney Princesses as well as all the female romantic leads. Despite the obvious formality of having to consider every Princess' talent, the director knew only one person would do for Fantine. Fa Mulan.

The reason was simple. Of all the female leads, only Mulan so far had exhibited actions whose motives were altruistic or selfless. Only she had experienced the greatest hardship and near-tragic incidents. Granted, Cinderella and Snow White had to work in the house and Aurora was a peasant, but they really did not do anything that was completely self-sacrificial. In fact, all the other Disney Princesses shared the same "longing for adventure and romance out of their dreary lives." Ariel always wanted "something more" despite living a charmed life as a daughter of the King of the Sea. The same thing went for Jasmine. Pocahontas just wanted adventure too (although she did save John Smith and brought peace, it was all incidental.) Belle just wanted to be more than a provincial lass. Meg was pretty selfless in her own way but it wasn't inherent and she seemed more appropriate for more upbeat and fun roles.

Mulan, on the other hand, was willing to risk her own life for her father and eventually, her nation. She underwent rigorous military training, emotional turmoil, near-death experiences and a number of adventures, not from an inherent desire for "something more" but from a desire to please and honor her family. Such motivations are clearly indicative of her being the best choice for Fantine. Mulan would sacrifice herself for her family. And she had the voice for it (think about who is actually playing Fantine on Broadway right now and you'd probably understand.)

The director was confident that Mulan would work well with Hercules/Al because she was the type of smart and selfless girl that each would admire even if she wasn't so great a beauty as their respective romantic interests. They would work well together, no doubt about it.

This would also be a good time to explain another one of the director's (mischievous) motives for casting Mulan. She was curious about the interesting emotional dynamic of casting Shang as Javert. There would be many moments of déjà vu in their scenes together. For one thing, Shang would have to arrest her and look upon her without mercy while she begged for it. He would have to be cold and ruthless to Mulan. He would stare angrily at her as she knelt before him. That was a familiar scenario. And no doubt, he would be disturbed by it.

Truth be told, the director wasn't very fond of Li Shang. She believed that he was a bumbling idiot. Sure, he had military prowess but he was a fool when it came to love. Not that love was a great criterion of character but the director believed that Shang should have some other justification for loving Mulan than his overwhelming admiration. He hardly knew her in training camp, even if he had been suppressing seemingly abnormal desires. How could he claim to love her on so short and shallow an acquaintance? He had even the nerve to leave her alone in the mountains. He may have spared her life with the sword but he left her for dead, injured and alone, just the same. And that was something the director was not willing to easily forgive. This is why she was determined to torture the poor captain. He would watch and he would suffer.

Sadistic motivations aside, the director now thought about casting Cosette and Eponine, two roles which were longer than Fantine's although of equal importance. In terms of voice quality, the role of grown up Cosette should go to either Pocahontas or Princess Tingting (see the Cosette of the 10th Anniversary Concert to know why). As for Eponine, the director scratched her head in exasperation _again_, knowing that her tremendous instincts told her to cast Mulan again for voice quality.

For Eponine was another intriguing character. The director searched for alternatives and in the end it was between Mulan and Ariel. Ariel seemed fit for the part because she was a spoiled (somewhat) girl in her youth and fell in love with someone "on her own". But then again, she did not become a streetsmart peasant and her love wasn't exactly unrequited. Mulan, on the other hand, had "loved" Shang all those weeks in military training camp without him knowing and being unable to express it. True, she did not have any rivals for his love later on, but who else has rivals for their men anyway? The fact is, "On My Own" seems like the perfect song Mulan would sing while she was disguised as a man. And there was _that _too. At one point in the play, Eponine dresses up as a boy as she delivers a letter of Marius.

What the heck? After all, the esteemed director was already casting two characters with body switching, why couldn't cast one in two roles? Mulan would be Eponine, unless the general public (readers) had an overwhelming aversion to it. Sure, the director was biased and preferred Mulan to all the other princesses but she did have her justifications and they were pretty sound arguments. So she was ready to face her detractors.

As for Cosette, the director was still in a quandary. After all, if Mulan was to be Fantine, Cosette would somehow have to resemble her. Princess Tingting was perfect, in that aspect, but again, there was the lack of real emotional depth. Pocahontas had more character but she wasn't really apt to fill in Cosette's persona. The director thought of Jasmine. Her own life would fit Cosette's later life. She was sheltered but longed for love. She would give an impressive performance of "In My Life." But the director still could not be sure.

Cinderella or Snow White would be interesting choices for Cosette (with their backgrounds of being peasants in their youth and rising to affluence when they got older). The possibilities were endless. And the director still had no clue as to who would play the young Cosette. Well, she did consider Ariel's daughter, Melody. But Melody lacked the pathos of the young, abused Cosette. She would be more appropriate as the young Eponine.

The dilemma was infuriating. The director could not be resolved on Cosette right away. She had Valjean, Marius, Javert and Fantine. And Eponine, too, if there wouldn't be too many objections. She even chose Clopin to be the man who Fantine picks a fight with. His voice is perfect.

But what of Cosette? Perhaps, the director thought, another round of sleepless nights will enlighten her.

_Note: What are YOUR suggestions for any of the cast members? Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thank you._


End file.
